The Prolific Empire
28 |totalstrength = 2,147,817 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 56,521 |totalnukes = 788 |score = 7.80 }} The Prolific Empire first came into existence on July 30, 2009, under the protection of FnKa (Fear none Kill all) Since FnKa's merger with MooN (Majestic Order of Orange Nations) and subsequent formation of "the Resistance" on August 3, 2009, problems arose, and that the protectorate agreement would not pass over. Since then, the Prolific Empire took up a new protector, with its close friend the ODN (Orange Defense Network) on September 7, 2009. On November 30, 2009 NF (NorseFire), another protectorate of the ODN, whose members had roots in FnKa, merged with TPE. TPE ended its status as a protectorate with the ODN on April 12, 2010, and signed its first treaty, with the ODN. Charter of the Prolific Empire Article I: Preamble Let it be known that this document is deemed resolved by all of the members of the Prolific Empire, and should at all times be upheld by TPE Members and more importantly its Leaders. The charter of the Prolific Empire (henceforth known as TPE) is hereby established to protect the happiness, rights, and freedoms of its members. Article II: Membership *A: Requirements: Any nation can apply to join TPE as long as said nation is: #Not a member of another alliance. #Not at war with any other nations. #On the orange trading sphere (exceptions can be made) #Not on any foreign ZI list. *B: Applications: All applications submitted to TPE will be handled by the designated or appointed Imperial Councilor of TPE. It's completely at their discretion whether to accept a member or not; however the Imperial Council or Triumvirs are allowed to override any decision regarding an application. Applicants must: #Complete the required form in order to obtain membership. #Change their team color to orange if they have not already done so,(Exceptions will be made) #Register an IRC account, and connect onto TPE's IRC channel: #empire on Coldfront. Article III: Government A. Triumvirs The Triumvirs (3) of the Prolific Empire are its sole Leaders and Representatives, and are always to have TPE's interest before any other. The Triumvirs reserve any power not clearly delegated in the charter or otherwise delegated to another position within the government structure. 1A. Elections & Terms Each Triumvir of the Prolific Empire is appointed by a preceding Triumvir. In order to obtain any such position, the candidate must obtain more than 50% of the General Assembly vote and 33% of Council. All Triumvirs serve their terms for life or until they resign their positions. 2A. Impeachment & Absence In the event that any Triumvir is unable to fulfill their specified duties to the body of the alliance they can be brought forth for Impeachment due but not limited to the following reasons: extended and spontaneous absence without prior statement, failure to represent the assembly, etc. =2.1.A Impeachment Process = A TPE Member or Guardian Councilor can, at anytime, call for the Impeachment of any of the 3 serving Triumvirs. In order for said Triumvir to be impeached the following is necessary: * 66% of the Membership Vote * 66% of the Guardian Councilor Vote 3A. Duties & Powers As head representatives of the Prolific Empire the Triumvirs have the following duties: *Maintain the alliance functioning and growing at all times *Act as head diplomats and representatives of the Prolific Empire *Always act with TPE's best interest in mind *Avoid internal conflicts between members *Etc. As the highest government officials within the TPE's structure the Triumvirs have the following powers: *Signing of any and all treaties: Requirements: Unanimous support from the Triumvirs. *Declarations of Support and War: Requirements: Unanimous support from the Triumvirs. *Bring forth a claim for Expulsion of any Member, while not actively serving as Councilor. *Ultimate Veto, but can be overturned. B. Guardian Councilor The Imperial Council is made up of 3 members that hold no other post, government or military. All decisions made by the council must be by a majority vote of at least 2 council members. The council has some powers over the alliance and over the Triumvirs in order to create a more perfect system of checks and balances. 1B. Elections & Terms Guardian Councilors (3) serve a term of 4 months each; however, in order to run for such position one must first be nominated and then seconded by different members within the Assembly. Each Councilor will be appointed to a specific position within the alliance and must fulfill their duties per the description. All Guardian Councilors are elected by the General Assembly, and in order to win they must obtain the 3 highest percentages of votes. * There can only be 2 nominations made per member. 2B. Impeachment Process In the case an Impeachment the following is required: * 66% of the Triumvir Vote and 51% of the Assembly. 3B. Duties & Powers The Guardian Councilors hold the following duties and powers: * The power to bring forth a Veto to the General Assembly against the Triumvirs. In order for the Veto to pass, 66% of the Assembly must be in agreement. * The power to handle all matters that are Judicial or otherwise delegated in the charter. * Expel member(s) with a 66% approval rate. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any: Member, Councilor, or Triumvir can suggest an amendment to the charter. For the amendment to pass, any of the following requirements have to be met: Requirements: 66% of Triumvirs are needed in order to pass it down to the Guardian Council which then sends the Amendment to the General Assembly for ratification with a 75% approval rate. Article V: Rules of War A. Nuclear Battle The undersigned understand that the use of Nuclear Weapons in Planet Bob is considered highly heinous and unethical. However, we acknowledge the right to defend ourselves and won't hesitate in doing so by using the most deadly weapon known to BOB. Any of the following requirements have to be met in order to Authorize TPE's Nuclear Arsenal: * 100% of Triumvirs * 66% of Triumvirs, and 33% of Guardian Council * Under Exigent Circumstances: 33% (1/3) of Triumvir and 33% (1/3) of Guardian Councilors. In the light of such circumstances a Triumvir must check with at least (1) Guardian Councilor, make a decision, and live with the consequences of their decision. B. Aiding If a nation is at war with a nation from TPE that nation is considered an enemy of the alliance. Any foreign aid sent to an enemy of TPE shall result in said nation being considered an enemy as well. Article VIII: Conclusion In order to create and preserve a more perfect union, this Charter shall be considered the sole law of the Prolific Empire and followed by all of its members. Any violation of this Charter shall be deemed Treason and put those who violate it under impeachment or expulsion. Treaties of the Prolific Empire Wars Announcements of the Prolific Empire *500,000 NS Milestone Announcement/Merger Announcement With [[NorseFire]] *Flag Update Announcement *The Prolific Empire Declaration of War on Global United Nations *Global United Nations Surrenders to the Prolific Empire *1,000,000 NS Milestone Announcement *Protectorate upgrade with ODN *TPE merges into ODN Gallery File:Pflag.png|First Flag File:Tpe2small.png|Second Flag